My Christmas Angel
by AngelZephyr
Summary: My last blanket scenario fic (maybe >=) ) and this one is a VincentxAerith fic. Screw you all for those of you who have a problem with that! Nyah! I'm tired, cranky, and I wanna go to sleep. Erm...okay so I take that back. Just enjoy it...warning: SAPPY,


Important: A Vincent/Aerith fic…*sigh* It was requested so I have to write it. The *ahem* person who requested it says it's like her Christmas present…@_@ but yup…bleh…what a day…

Um…I think these two might be a tad bit ooc…okay…maybe A LOT ooc…depends on what you think but argh! Um…this is pretty much a short story so bare with me.

My Christmas Angel

A VincentxAerith fic

"Are you two gonna be okay here? You don't need a lift back to your house Vincent?"

At the back of the bar, Cid Highwind snickered. "Nah, we can stop by the mansion and grab his coffin. That's the only thing he sleeps in, anyway."

"Cid!" Tifa scolded. "Just…ugh! Wait for me okay? I wanna talk to these two for a bit."

"Sure, Mama."

"Cid!"

Cloud laughed and pushed Cid out the door along with the rest of the AVALANCHE gang. 

"Hey! I can take myself out, thank you! Get your damn hands off me, Spike!" And that was the last thing Tifa, Vincent, and Aerith heard before he was out the door. Tifa, with a look of concern on her face, looked at both of them.

"Now, are you guys gonna be okay? The only neighbors around here are those dirty slum drunks. I'm pretty sure they're not gonna be much help." 

Aerith patted Tifa on the back reassuringly. "Don't worry Tifa. This bar is our responsibility now. I wanna finish decorating that Christmas tree of yours and our friend, Vincent Valentine, wanted to volunteer and help me!" 

She gave Tifa a sweet smile that was a pretty obvious thing she might have done.Tifa smiled back and gave both of them a hug before leaving the bar, making sure it was locked and the key was in the safe hands of Vincent. Then she stepped out onto the snow pulling her jacket collar around her neck.

~~~~^~~~{@

"Alright…now, where does she keep the decorations?" Aerith pondered out loud. 

"Um…" Vincent started before pointing at a box on the bar counter. "I would think it's in there."

"Oh! I knew that…let me just get the box and bring it here."

Aerith padded over to the bar counter then grabbed the box, bringing it back in front of the Christmas tree. A lovely pine tree it was and the lights around the bar pretty much gave them enough light to garnish it without dropping anything…if Aerith wasn't as clumsy as she was that night.

"Oooh…it's a pretty angel! What should we do with that?" Aerith inquired.

"Put that on top of the tree, I guess." Vincent suggested. "I mean, you don't see doubles of that do you? It's probably a valued item or something."

Vincent watched her with his blood red eyes as she placed an ornament on the tree, one by one, with her skillful fingers. 

# Pretty angel…

_ _

"Oh my! She's got antique clothes too! What doesn't she have?" She picked an outfit in glee and it turned out to be a prince outfit. Vincent didn't like where this was going. Sometimes, Aerith was so predictable and other times…

"Wanna try this on? Huh Vincent? …Vincent?" Aerith looked about her surroundings to find no one else there. "Okay, come on Vincent! I wasn't gonna let you wear it!"

# Well…until you come out, that is. Hehe…

_ _

"No," Vincent called out from inside the bathroom. "I just really need to go! Besides, I don't like wearing tights!"

Aerith giggled and continued to decorate the tree. Soon enough the bar was becoming a freezer. 

Oh great! Just let me…finish first…put the angel…on top of the tree…argh…it's too high!

_ _

"Okay, are you done with the…wow! There's a draft in here. Good job on the tree but something's missing."

"Glad you noticed," Aerith mumbled. "The only thing missing is the angel! I'm too short!"

She whined, very unlike her, and tried her best to reach the top of the tree but to no avail. 

Vincent walked up to her and put a blanket around her with a smile.

Sigh…he's so sweet.

_ _

"This is gonna protect you from the chilliness that's about to spread." 

She nodded her gratitude and felt him slip inside the same blanket. A pink hue colored her cheeks and her hair behind her neck began to stand up on end. Without noticing it, she had snuggled up to him closer and that had his cheeks redden. 

After a few minutes of silence, Vincent lifted her up.

"Huh?"

"Put the angel on."

Aerith nodded and placed the angel on the top of the tree, making sure it balanced so as not to topple over. When she was set down she hugged him tightly, almost causing him to lose his breath.

She's an angel alright…a very cruel angel…heh…cute though.

They walked over to the corner where there were some plushy cushions. They made sure they walked in sync so as not to fall over each other; it would be a great embarrassment.

Vincent sat down first and pulled down Aerith in his lap. Aerith laid her head on his chest, her arm grabbing onto his cape and playing around with the dark red fabric. He stroked her hair lovingly. It was anomalous that they could get this close in a matter of minutes. If his mother were still alive she would never approve.

Soon, Aerith had fallen asleep, wisps of fog emerging from her pink lips. Vincent stared at them, licking his own with lust. He'd grown fond of her over their little journey in search for Sephiroth. Although people might have found her personality quite annoying, it was pleasing to him that someone actually captured his heart.

She was having a fever and he knew it. Her breath had become jagged and she was burning. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead and onto her lips. 

How beautiful…

He was mesmerized with her beauty, and, taking the chance, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly; like feathers. 

Huh?

Her eyes had fluttered open and she was staring directly into his eyes. He was devoid of all emotion and now, all he could hear was his heartbeat pounding in his ears. To his surprise she smiled warmly at him. With one of her pale and petite hands she cupped his cheek and brought him down slowly, pressing his lips down to hers…hard. 

So beautiful…

With less of thought, his free hand slipped under her shirt and worked its way everywhere, his feeling of need and want drowning him. 

My beautiful angel…

His hands caressed her sides as she slipped her arms around him, giving in to his want.

Vincent pressed soft kisses to her neck, lips, and to her collarbone like soft petals on a flower. His lips moved toward her ear and whispered, "Merry Christmas…" 

His words tickled her as shivers ran down her spine. That night, they submerged themselves in each other's passion.

~~~~^~~~{@Owari@}~~~^~~~~

Author's Notes: Yuck! I'm gonna be sick!!!! Honestly, I had no intention of writing this fic but my sister, who wants to remain anonymous, requested it…nasty nasty!! I really didn't wanna look while I was writing those last few paragraphs…*faints* Anyway, she requested it so I wrote it…that's what's bad about being an author. Okay, now for the problems: First of all, I know these two were sooo ooc. Vincent isn't so forward and he doesn't act like…like that! Second, there were no cushions (to my knowledge anyway) in the Seventh Heaven Bar. Three, you guys are probably gonna kill me for pairing up these two together but it was all my sister's fault, I swear~!! Plus, it didn't make sense…that's because I was getting tired and getting nauseous of writing this romantic and SAPPY fanfic...and I wanted to end it before I got really out of hand…*sigh* Anyway, I'm gonna be working on another fic…um…yeah…Final Fantasy High part 3 is gonna come out sometime next week like I said for those of you who have read My First Kiss. But it depends whether school drowns me with homework. Oh well. Anyway, I gotta go…this thing almost made me sick…*faints and dies* How'd you think I did with this one anyway? Needs more detail? (Yes, I know for those of you who love these kinds of stories…oh well…that was long and I'm gonna shut up now. ^_^)


End file.
